


when Natasha became a mom (working title, i'm open for suggestions)

by If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mom!Natasha, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, baby spider, gonna add more tags later, it's a fluff fest for happiness, kid!Peter, spider mom - Freeform, this is just me trying to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It
Summary: This is Natasha finding out she's pregnant and just fluff through out Nat and Peter's life because i want that. This is all just fluffy goodness with some of Nat's self-esteem issues sprinkled within from time to time. Also i kept the head canon of Nat stealing her friend's clothes because i love it so very much.Idk if this is getting updated regulary bc school is a bitch and takes too much of my time. But it should be relatively regular since writing this makes me really fucking happy.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	when Natasha became a mom (working title, i'm open for suggestions)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya,  
> so some stuff beforehand. There is gonna be some vomiting and a panic attack TW for that!
> 
> Otherwise, Clint and Hill are more characterized after the comics rather than the movies. That also affects Nat and Hill's relationship but in a good way.
> 
> Otherwise i hope you have fun with this story. Unfortunately no Peter in the first chapter

It’s been a couple weeks since her mission in Sarajevo. It was just gathering intel about nuclear weapon trafficking and she had to befriend a backer for it. His name was Dariusz and he lived in the middle of the city. The intel was in his apartment. So, after two days of surveillance, Natasha “coincidentally” met him at the bar he went every night on a Thursday night. 

She flirted, he reciprocated and they landed in bed. After he fell asleep Natasha looked for and found the information she needed. When she took pictures of all the files, she put everything back in it’s rightful place only to creep out of Dariusz’s apartment and back to the SHIELD safehouse. It was easy enough it took a whole of three hours.

She returned to DC the next morning and debriefed Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. It was her very first solo mission for SHIELD. Natasha still couldn’t really believe that it’s been almost a year by now that she escaped the Red Room. She has never felt as human as she did by then. At that point it wasn’t a lot in contrast to literally everyone else but for Natasha it was a good start. She befriended Clint Baron relatively fast since he was also the person who chose she was worth it to safe. Natasha still didn’t see the benefit Clint would get by helping her out because why else would he do it… right? Otherwise, he was an okay person. He made a lot of bad jokes and bad life decisions. Maria Hill was also a person she got along with surprisingly well. Her nickname is “Icequeen” which intrigued Natasha to certain degree. When she met Maria Natasha kind of understood why she was called that name. She was very no nonsense and never really smiled but that was normal, right? But apparently it was only for Natasha because normal people showed their emotions, talked about their feelings and trusted, well at least some people. 

Over the first couple of months SHIELD helped Natasha with settling into a relatively normal life. At first, she slept at the Triskellion because she didn’t know how to function properly completely alone in an apartment. Being used to be around at least 20 girls or more doesn’t make you less uncomfortable alone however much you get trained to not care. 

Life in general was very different now that she was out of the Red Room. Here she didn’t get mindwiped or tortured for showing emotions or just coughing at the “wrong time”. Natasha was still extremely guarded and didn’t show anyone any feelings except for Clint and Maria from time to time.

Letting her guard down with these two took over 6 months and it wasn’t the whole guard either, more like… 12%. It was more than she ever opened up anyone ever before. They also never pressured her into talking which was very nice. Usually, Natasha didn’t really know what she was feeling or didn’t have the words to express it anyways. 

Clint was very helpful in that regard. He made her watch kids shows and movies because “you have the emotional intelligence of a 2-year-old”, he told her and put on _My Neighbor Totoro_. Natasha decided she liked Studio Ghibli movies and kept watching them. Also _Robots, Mulan, Finding Nemo_ and her favorite movie as of this point _Wall-E_. It was the first movie that made her cry. Natasha knew everything about the world but had never an emotional connection to anything and when she saw Wall-E showing Eve his garage full of clatter and ferry lights something in her changed. For Eve everything and the whole world was new, the lightbulb, the rubix cube and then the VHS came on. At first it was funny when Wall-E tried to teach Eve how to dance but when the lighter flamed up with _Hey Dolly_ in the background and Wall-E falling in love with Eve and Eve falling for Wall-E, Natasha had silent tears running down her face. The whole movie was a very special experience for her. 

Now Natasha sat in her apartment. It was 5.34am and she felt… really bad. She woke up an hour ago just to heave last night’s dinner into her toilet and then she couldn’t fall back asleep. She didn’t know what to do so she turned on the television and lied down on the couch with a hot tea and Recess reruns. Natasha still felt queasy and not 10 minutes later she felt her stomach roiling again and this time all her tea came back up. Still feeling really sick, she decided to stay in the bathroom and opted for a shower. Maybe that was going to help…

It didn’t, she had to jump out of the shower while washing her hair only to dry heave into the toilet. This time it was nothing but bile coming up which was worse because her stomach cramped around nothing. Natasha felt absolutely beat at this point. She finished her shower and got a bucket from under the sink and stumbled into her bedroom. At once she was so tired and fell asleep right away.

Her alarm woke her at 7.00am which meant Natasha slept for maybe an hour. The moment she moved her head she was dry heaving again.

“This is terrible.”, she muttered to herself while her stomach was still cramping awfully.

Remembering that she had this weird pink anti-gag juice in her bathroom (thank you Clint) Natasha carefully and slowly made her way over there. She opened the bottle and took a swig. That was… well something she guessed because while it didn’t come back up not even after 30 minutes, Natasha still felt sick. 

Trying to just ignore the problem didn’t seem to help though, so she just made another tea, put on the most comfortable work clothes she had aka a pair of black leggings and a grey Marine Corps t-shirt (Maria’s) and a purple zip up (Clint’s). Then she made her way to work. 

At work she tried to mask her queasiness but that didn’t work as well as she hoped. Clint came into her office only to find Natasha lying on the floor with her hand spread over her stomach and holding her breath. There was also her trashcan next to her? 

“Tasha?”, he whispered. 

Natasha swallowed hard. Her head was thrumming. A quiet “Yes.” was she could muster. 

“Are you okay? You missed lunch and now our sparring session.”, he sounded rather concerned. “Also, you’re really pale.”, he observed.

“I am a very pale person.”, she barely opened he mouth while she talked and took another deep breath only to hold it again.

“I know but you are even more pale than usual. Are you sure you’re good?”, he was not convinced and Natasha looked seriously bad. 

“I’m peachy. Give me a minute and we can go spar. I’m just meditating.”, she lied. She was a very good liar but even to her it sounded fake. 

“Sure, but you know what? Maybe let’s not go sparring today. Maybe next time.”, he tried to let her down. He knew something was wrong but he wasn’t sure what exactly but he found out soon enough.

“No, we can spar.”, she said and got up too fast trying to convince Clint. The movement made her dizzy though and before she knew she was heaving again. At least she had the trashcan.

Clint immediately jumped to help her. He touched her shoulder only for her to jerk away. “It’s okay, it’s just me. Just let it all out. You’ll feel better afterwards.”, he tried to reassure his friend and rubbed her back while she still felt her stomach recoiling.

After a couple of minutes Clint handed her a water that was on her desk. “Here. Take only tiny sips so it won’t just come up again.”, he instructed.

“Thanks”, Natasha’s voice was hoarse. 

She took the instructed tiny sips while Clint went to rinse out the trashcan. When he came back, he sat in front of Natasha. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or…?”

“I really don’t know. It’s been like this since early this morning…”, she sighed. 

“Did you eat anything weird?”, maybe food poisoning.

“I mean dinner was Chinese from two nights ago but it tasted fine. Otherwise, nothing. I had lunch here but since no one else is sick…”, she trailed off holding her head.

“Hmmm… maybe you just have a virus. You know what? You shouldn’t be at work. Did you get anything done today?”, he asked already knowing the answer.

“I couldn’t concentrate anymore after the first file…”, her head was still pounding and she took another sip of water and started massaging her temples.

“I’m gonna go to Coulson and tell him you’re done for the week.”, Natasha wanted to protest but Clint already countered. “It’s Friday, you are not missing out on anything. Your weekend would’ve been free anyways so use the time to get better. Pack your things, I’m gonna drive you home.”, Clint left to clock them both out and told Coulson he didn’t want anyone else to get sick in case Natasha actually has a stomach bug.

Natasha fell asleep in the car and Clint almost carried her into her apartment. Natasha took off her shoes and stumbled into her bedroom. Clint made some chicken soup while she slept. After two hours he went upstairs to check on her. She was still sleeping but he woke her up. “Hey Tasha… you gotta eat a little. It’ll be good for you.”, he promised.

Natasha seemed to be hungry. She ate the entire bowl he bought even though she was all bleary eyed. Then she lied down again and fell asleep instantly. He took the bucket from the tub where it has been residing since this morning and put in next to the bed plus a bottle of water. Clint realized he’s never seen Natasha this vulnerable. Asleep she almost looked like a child again, her face relaxed and innocent. Natasha told him a little about the horrors of the Red Room. She was so nonchalant about it without any emotion tied to the cruelties she was listing. Clint couldn’t eat for almost 2 days after that.

In the morning Natasha found Clint on the couch and send him home even though he refused at first. But then she threatened him with a knife and however sick and sleepy Natasha Romanoff looks, a threat still made you pee your pants so Clint left. 

Natasha spent most of her weekend in a haze, only sleeping or watching Netflix. She didn’t really have energy for anything beside that. Almost everything she ate or drank made a reappearance. Clint checked in with her every couple of hours to make sure she hasn’t passed out on her bathroom floor. Maria texted her too to ask why she left early on Friday but Natasha told her some excuse she didn’t even really remember and told Maria she’d see her on Monday. She couldn’t explain her symptoms but she knew for a fact that she had never felt worse before.

When it was Monday and her alarm went off, Natasha felt like death. At 4.30am she woke the first time running to the toilet again. She found out later that she had to drink a couple sips of water before properly getting up so she didn’t have to dry heave first thing after her alarm went off. She did force herself to go to work only to remember she had a meeting with Maria and Coulson. Natasha was first in the conference room and with that completely alone. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths trying to breathe away the nausea. Then Maria entered. 

“Oh my god, my landlord just gave me a letter about me not scrubbing the staircase properly? Since when do I have to clean the staircase? Janice from next door spilled milk on my side and I have to scrub? I don’t think so!”, Maria knew it was stupid to get about this stuff but she was rarely home as it was already and she didn’t sleep well last night so now she was in a bit of a mood.

Natasha winced when she heard Maria talk. She sounded especially loud today and it worsened Natasha’s still ongoing headache. When Maria looked up from her file and sat down across from Natasha, she saw her face for the first time.

“Natasha what’s wrong?”, she questioned instantly because she knew something was definitely wrong.

“I’m fine.”, Natasha said quietly and opened her eyes.

“Bullshit.”, Maria countered immediately. “Your face is green and you make that face that you put on every time nobody is supposed to know you’re in pain. Plus, the bags under your eyes.”, Natasha took another deep breath. “Also, you didn’t immediately complain about this meeting being way too early while bursting in too late with coffee.”, Maria was right and Natasha knew it. That didn’t make the situation any better though.

“I feel like shit. I’ve had a stomach bug since Friday, that’s why I left.”, Natasha closed her eyes again and put her hands back on her stomach. “But it doesn’t go away and I don’t know what to do about it.”, she confessed barely opening her mouth while she spoke.

“You are going home. I won’t let you work like this. You have to get better before you even think about making a step into the Triskelion again.”, Maria stood up again. “If it isn’t better in 2 days, call me please.”, Maria decided and went over to Natasha. “Come on, I’ll bring you home, you’re in no state to drive. I don’t even know how you got here this morning.”

“Honestly… me neither.”, Natasha answered and they slowly walked to the parking garage. 

Maria knew it must be really bad because Natasha didn’t even complain about having to go home. She was concerned about her friend but knew that Natasha didn’t like it when people fussed about her. Maria got Natasha into bed and sat some water with electrolytes and crackers on her bedside table. It was the only edible thing she found in her friend’s apartment. 

She’d have to go shopping sometime today because Natasha was in no condition to do so. She still had some time since the meeting fell flat with Natasha sick and Coulson being send to an impromptu mission last night. Maria still had an hour and half until she had to be back at work and Natasha lived a 15-minute drive from the Triskelion. She got white bread, carrots, fennel, crackers, water and everything you need for chicken soup. When she stowed everything away Maria made a can of herbal tea and put it also on Natasha’s bedside table and drove back to work. 

When Natasha woke up that afternoon, she felt much better than she had in the last couple of days. There was tea, water and crackers next to her and Natasha found that she was actually hungry. The next half hour was spend eating and drinking. She took a shower and went to the kitchen which she found fully stocked.

Nat: ‘Thank you’

Maria: ‘Always xo’

That made Natasha smile but she knew Maria had to work so she left it by that. Now she felt like soup so she found a recipe with everything she had at home and made noodle soup. For not having any culinary skills it tasted surprisingly good. While turning on music Natasha also realized that her headache was gone.

She drank the Gatorade Maria bought her and didn’t even feel that exhausted anymore. Still tired though Natasha made herself a nest on the couch. She left the bucket in her room since she didn’t feel sick whatsoever. Turning off the music and putting on Ratatouille instead, she fell asleep. 

Later she made some fennel and carrots with buttered bread for dinner. She felt so good that she thought of going to work again tomorrow while she was washing the dishes. 

That thought changed really quick though when she woke up at 4.30am to puke her guts out again. “Great…”, Natasha sighed and spit in the toilet. She flushed, brushed her teeth and went back to bed. It took her a while to fall asleep again but she did eventually.

This day was spent like the day before. She felt sick in the morning, it got better around lunchtime and felt fine midday and at night only for her to wake up at 4.30am again to hurl… 

Natasha was annoyed. She never experienced anything like this and it drove her so furious she could cry. What was happening to her?! Natasha didn’t know what to feel. Should she be scared for her life? Was it a tumor or terminal illness? Was just a strange stomach virus? Not knowing the answer was rather irritating to Natasha and she got antsy.

She sighed and texted Maria as promised.

Nat: I’m still puking my guts out’ 

Nat: but now on schedule… this is bs, I feel fine now but comes the morning hours and I’m hanging over the toilet only to fall asleep again bc of exhaustion :/

Maria: I’ll be over after work. 

Maria had her suspicions. She got a reply a couple seconds later. 

Nat: Can you bring pizza?

Maria sighed.

Maria: Plain as always?

Nat: Yes, thank you xo

Natasha felt a little better at the prospect of company... _That’s a first. Didn’t think I’d ever say that._ , Natasha thought.

“I’ll bring more than pizza…”, Maria muttered when Clint entered.

“What?”, he asked while Maria put away her phone.

“All good. I’m going to go over to Nat’s after work. Apparently, she’s _puking on schedule_.”, she told him.

“Do you think she’s pregnant?”, Clint questioned.

“Yep…”, she popped the “p”. “I’ll bring pizza and 3 tests just to be sure.”

“Okay… I don’t know what to say. I don’t think Taha is even considering a pregnancy. She always thought she couldn’t have children. If she’s pregnant this is either gonna break her or she’ll be happier that she’s ever been before.”, he really hoped for the latter though, they both did.

“My next appointment is waiting. You’ll probably get a text or call from her about the situation…”, they both didn’t really know what else to say, their friend was in a crisis or will very likely be in a crisis in just a couple of hours. They were concerned to say the least.

It’s almost 8.30pm when Maria finally knocks on Natasha’s door. 

“Took you long enough.”, Nat commented and took the pizza from Maria’s arms and disappeared into her kitchen.

“Happy to see you too Tasha and my day was great, thank you for asking.”, Maria’s sarcasm very much audible.

After toeing off her shoes she put her jacket over the chair in Natasha’s hallway which sufficed as a wardrobe since she never really came around buying an actual wardrobe. Maria’s been in Natasha’s apartment 2 times until now. The first time she helped her move in from the Triskelion and the second time she drove Natasha home a couple of days ago. 

Walking into the kitchen she found Natasha rummaging through one of her cabinets huffing frustratedly.

“You good?”, Maria asked and came up behind Natasha to see what was going on.

“I think I have hot sauce somewhere here but I don’t remember where.”, Maria realized that Natasha was more chaotic than she pegged her as. Everything in that cabinet was all over the place. She saw tea, herbs and spices and even some utensils.

“Why do you want hot sauce?”, she had never seen Natasha even look at hot sauce and they’ve eaten their fair share of lunches and dinners together.

“For the pizza.”, Natasha replied in a “duh” tone.

Pregnancy seemed even more realistic now. But on the other hand, some people eat hot sauce on their pizza. But Natasha never did that before… well Maria was sure they would find out tonight if Natasha was actually pregnant or just has a weird stomach bug.

Natasha grew frustrated. “Where is the fucking hot sauce!”, she felt tears coming to her eyes. WTF, why would she cry about this? Natasha never cried and it was scaring her a little. She froze in place and took a deep breath. _What is wrong with me…_

Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder and she almost jumped to the ceiling. “Sorry, I just… here.”, Maria handed her the hot sauce.

And again, Natasha felt like crying again. “Thank you.”, she said with a misty smile and hugged Maria. 

The hug came out of nowhere and Maria was neither a big hugger nor had she ever hugged Natasha before so she just froze. Natasha didn’t seem to notice because as soon as the hug started it was done. _Wow, Nat is behaving like anybody but Nat…_ , Maria thought and texted Clint while Nat was clattering around for plates.

Hill: Nat just hugged me and almost cried over hot sauce… what am I supposed to do?

Clint: just eat and give her the tests

Hill: helpful, thanks

Clint: ♥

Hill: f u

Clint: love u too

Clint: text me the results

Hill: no! that’s tasha’s story to tell not mine. Also maybe she won’t take the test, who knows

Clint: fine whatever, see you @ work

Maria was about to text back when “Who are you texting? Is it Fury? Do you have to go?”, Natasha asked rapidfire.

“No, just Clint asking how you’re doing.”, Maria lied.

“I’m fine.”, Natasha said with a slightly strained smile and went to the living area to put the pizza on the couch table.

Maria followed and took in the room. It was the only one she hasn’t been in after all the furniture was moved. The wooden floor was covered with fluffy off-white rug. The walls had the same off-white color with red accents. The furniture was darker. The couch was black leather and the furniture was also black but again red accents where strewn everywhere. The handles of drawers were red as well as the throw pillow on the couch same as the TV-stand. _Avatar the Last Airbender_ was playing at the moment. 

While eating Maria started questioning Natasha a little more about her condition. “Do you really think you being sick is tied to a time?”

“Well, I wake up at 4.30am just for my dinner to make a painful reappearance. Believe me this is gonna happened tomorrow morning too. It would be incredible how precise it is if it wasn’t for vomiting itself.”, Natasha cringed a little at the thought of seeing her pizza again in the morning. “But honestly it’s more annoying than anything else. I just don’t know what weird kind of illness I could’ve gotten that results in these strange symptoms.”, Maria watched as Natasha talked and put more hot sauce on her pizza with every bite. 

“Do you like kids?”, Maria suddenly blurted out. _Wow how smooth for a SHIELD Agent…_ , Maria could’ve punched herself for this question.

“What kind of subject change is that?”, Natasha chuckled slightly irritated. _Kids? What kind of interrogation is this?_ , It made Natasha a little anxious. Not that she would show it.

“I don’t know, I just always assumed that you maybe didn’t like kids because of you know… the Red Room.”, _What kind of explanation was that Hill?! You are a really bad at this for supposing to be good at it._ , Maria thought. 

“What are you trying to pull here Maria? Usually, I can read you but this very out of character for you and I have no idea where to put this interaction.”, Natasha tried to laugh the situation off but internally her brain was running haywire. _Why is Maria being so weird? What am I missing? I hate not knowing what’s going on, it gives me hives._

The situation made Natasha a little panicky but she couldn’t let Maria know that because she didn’t know Maria’s intentions right now and if they should be negative, she had to able to assess the situation right away. Natasha needed overview and needed it right then.

“I …”, Maria sighed, “Nat I think you might be pregnant.”, she just said straight out.

Natasha froze. Pregnant? No, that’s not possible. Her graduation ceremony of the Red Room made that impossible. No… no, no, no, no, no… 

“No, that can’t be it.”, Natasha shook her head. “Maria I can’t be pregnant. That is impossible. I was sterilized by the Red Room, we all were.”, she was freaking out. “No one left the Red Room fertile.”, she tried to convince Maria and maybe even herself.

“There’s still a chance you might be able to get pregnant though.”, Maria tried to calm Natasha down. “There’s never a 100% of anything Tasha.”, she took Natasha’s hand. “Please, tell me without a doubt that you are not pregnant?”

Natasha couldn’t and she knew she couldn’t. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and slowly spilling over her cheeks. 

“I can’t be pregnant. I can’t have a baby. How am I supposed to raise a baby? I never even interacted with a child outside of the Red Room and even in there it was training them. I have nothing to offer. I don’t even have enough space for a baby. I barely have a personality Maria and the emotional availability of a 14-year-old girl with trust and commitment issues. I have trust and commitment issues! What am I supposed to pull here?”, Natasha was freaking out even more. Her breathing started to speed up and she felt a panic attack coming on. 

Jumping of the couch Natasha ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She sank down on the ground. Her chest felt tight. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her hands trembled. Her breathing was shallow and painful. Her head was pounding. And she felt herself sweating through her shirt. 

She wanted to scream and yell and cry but she didn’t. 

She didn’t know what to do.

Natasha always wanted to be a mom but she a) never thought she’d get the opportunity and b) always assumed she’d be a bad one. It was always a dream so far out of reach that she never considered the actuality of it. But can she trust herself to not fuck up this child? No, she can’t, she’s just learning how to become a person. It took her whole life for Natasha to have something resembling an autonomous life where she actually makes decisions based on her own wishes and desires. Just thinking about how messed up that was made her cry. All the emotional distress and pent-up feelings came out in maddening sobs. Never before in Natasha’s entire life of 20 years combined, did she cry as much as she did in the next 10 minutes. 

Natasha felt the tears slowly subside. Her head hurt. Next thing she realized was that her nose was stuffed and eyes felt painfully swollen. She was physically and emotionally drained. The whole world felt as if it was drowning. Leaning her head against the door she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something rustled next to her and she felt a piece of paper against her hand.

"Please open the door.”, was all it said. 

Natasha reached up and unlocked the door. Then she stood up on wobbly legs and turned the doorknob. She stumbled to the sink and let cold water run through her hands. Natasha couldn’t hear Maria enter because her ears were still thrumming but she felt her presents coming closer. When Natasha splashed some water in her face she looked up into the mirror. She saw Maria standing in the door in the reflection but she also saw herself. Her face was red and swollen, her eyes were so puffy that they barely seemed to open. Her hands still trembled. _You are weak and vulnerable. It’s pathetic._

“’m sorry you had to hear that.”, Natasha said with her face downcast. What was Maria going to do? Was she going to punish her for showing her feelings this aggressively? The thought alone almost made her cry again. 

Natasha still hasn’t looked up but she could hear Maria coming closer. Her lip started to tremble. _She’s going to punish me._ , Natasha thought and closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and “No! Please don’t do this to me! I’m sorry for crying! It will never happen again. Please don’t punish me…”, but the awaited pain never came. Instead, Natasha felt herself being pulled in a hug.

“I will never hurt you Natasha. And nobody is going to punish you for your feelings.”, Maria promised her and Natasha let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Feelings are actually very much encouraged.”, Maria added which made Natasha giggle a little.

When they broke off the hug, Maria pulled a package from her back pocket, a pregnancy test. “You are going to be okay.”, then she left the bathroom and closed the door.

Natasha unpacked the stick. While taking the test she looked at the packaging. Two lines for pregnant and one line for not pregnant. She put on a timer.

The next three minutes were the most excruciatingly long minutes of her entire life. Natasha felt her whole body tremble while she waited for the results. She was in a trance-like state when the timer went off and the sound startled her. She picked up the stick but… she couldn’t look at it so she took it outside into the living room and gave it to Maria without looking at her. She sat cross-legged on the couch and let her head fall onto her chest. 

The silence was agonizing.

“It’s two lines.”, Maria said.

Natasha looked up and took the test into her hands.

“That’s definitely two lines…”, _fuck_

.


End file.
